1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to ultra concentrated liquid laundry detergent (e.g., 3×+ ultra concentrated liquid laundry detergent). For example, this disclosure relates to ultra concentrated liquid laundry detergent having superior water dispersibility at low temperatures (e.g., from about 14° C. to about 19° C.).
2. Background Information
Laundry detergent is a substance which can be added when one is washing fabrics to help get the fabrics cleaner. Laundry detergent has traditionally been a powdered or granular solid, but the use of liquid laundry detergents has gradually increased over the years. One ingredient found in both types of detergents is a surfactant. A surfactant is a substance which, when added to water, significantly reduces the surface tension of the water, allowing the water to penetrate the fabric rather than slide off its surface. The result is that the water can function more effectively, acting to loosen the dirt from the clothing, and then hold it until it can be washed away. In addition to surfactants, a detergent may contain various additional components such as antiredeposition agents, corrosion inhibitors, fluorescent whitening agents, processing aids, colorants, fragrances, opacifiers, oxygen bleach, enzymes, fabric softening agents, chlorine scavengers, dye transfer inhibitors, malodor control agents, and suds control agents.